Over the years, society has become increasingly reliant upon electronic apparatuses. For example, many individuals utilize their electronic apparatuses for purposes relating to mapping, navigation, routing, and/or the like. Additionally, modern advances in assisted-driving automobiles and self-driving automobiles have necessitated a high degree of accuracy regarding the position of such automobiles. As such, it may be desirable to configure an apparatus such that the apparatus may facilitate such functionality.